THE DISAPPEARANCE
by XxTheRedWavexX
Summary: The witches have a plan. A simple threat is all that it takes to drive two gods away from their home with their tail between their legs. What will become of Death City?
1. Chapter 1

Waking up with a cheery "Good morning!" and the sound of thick cloth whistling past a metal rail as the drapes were pulled open. For a regular day, at the very least. Instinctively, his eyes twitched and clenched as the new light was poured over his dormant face.

_Ugh..._

With great determination, he painfully cracked open an eye just a pinch. In an immediate blinding flash, he groaned and let his eyes fly back shut.

_Not enough..._

The radiant drops of sun were much too bright for his liking, an uncomforting shade of orange lit up his sight through closed eyelids. The boy groaned and grabbed a fistful of his blanket, tugging it over his head to block out the rest of the irritating rays. At once, he was surrounded in darkness and warmth, as bit on the suffocating side, but as long as he could sleep without any further disruption. He should have known better than to perform such an act, due to the fact that his hand began to be forced free of the cottony sheet. Within seconds, the blanket was ripped out of his grasp and flew off of his bed. _WHUMPH! _His cover was now stripped of him, leaving him exposed to the crisp air. Funny, how warm and disturbing the sun was, yet the room itself was still rather frigid.

"Soul! Come on, get up, Sleeping Beauty! We have to get ready for school!"

Soul—the boy, lifted his head slightly and raised his arms behind his head to grab his pillow, but soon that had been confiscated as well.

He croaked, "Come on...! My alarm didn't even go off yet. Give me, I don't know, thirty minutes—"

A sharp pain throbbed from Soul's left side, making him yelp, sit up, and massage his aching skin. His technician stood before him, hands placed on her hips, a playful sneer spread across her lips.

"Did you...just pinch me?"

"Yes! Now get up!"

"Makaaa..." the boy whimpered.

"Soul?"

"Please."

"No."

The albino opened his mouth to protest, and his technician raised up her fist in mock response. Soul quickly closed his mouth and swallowed hard. A pinch was one thing. A blow to the head was another. He bit his lip and lowered his head in defeat.

"Yeah, fine. Get outta my room first, or I'll..."

Crossing his arms over each other, he reached downwards and took the hem of his shirt, slowly pulling it up to reveal smooth tanned skin. Maka's reaction surprised him, or did not at all.

"NO!" Followed by the yell, an impact slammed straight into his face, forcefully knocking him straight back onto his bed.

"GUAAH!"

As he had thought, it was no surprise whatsoever to find a hardcover 500 page edition of "The Removal of Pests" lying flat on his face.

"Don't do that again, or I'll definitely kill you, idiot," Maka retorted, spinning around on her heels and leaving her partner's room with a loud shut of the door. _Kill, huh._

For one reason or another, he took her word for it.

The next few minutes crawled on steadily, yet slowly, and Soul soon found himself sitting at the edge of a cleanly painted white chair, twirling a fork between his fingers simultaneously. The albino let his ruby eyes travel to his partner, who was cheerily turned to the stove and humming a quick simple tune to herself. Her pigtails seemed to sway and bounce up and down when she made the slightest movement. With another happy note, Maka leaned over to check the contents of a burning saucepan and-

Soul made a sound equivalent to a hyperventilating whale as his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. He let his fork clatter onto the ground, completely in shock.

"J-Jiiiiiiii..." the boy felt warmth creep up into his face. Blushing. He was definitely blushing. He could tell.

_What an exposed position, Lord Death...it's white..._

As Maka had bent over, her pleated plaid miniskirt had followed, revealing her panties underneath. How many seconds had passed? He couldn't count. He couldn't talk. He couldn't even think properly. Was that blood welling at the back of his nose? How could he get so frantic by seeing her underwear? It's not like there was anything important underneath.

_If Maka could read my thoughts, I'd be killed for sur-_

Soul's rapid thoughts were interrupted by a sharp clatter as his partner placed a plate with a generous portion of food in front of him.

"Here! Sorry, we ran out of bread, so I couldn't make some toast. Run to the store later and—Eh? Is something the matter?" The ashen blonde girl blinked, obviously oblivious to what Soul had just laid eyes on.

"Oh! Ah, uh..." he stuttered, averting his gaze and scratched his cheek lightly with his nimble index finger, "i-it's nothing."

The cheerful look his partner once had melted, her lips slowly faded into a small frown/

"Don't tell me it was Blair," Maka Growled, referring to a particular sexy kitty.

"N-NO! NO WAY IN HELL! The heat's just getting to me...or something."

"Whatever, Soul."

"..."

Still looking thrown off, she pulled up a chair directly across from him, placing down her own plate. At first, Maka fiddled around with her sunny-side up, poking at the yolk with her fork. Suddenly, her face twitched in irritation as if an evil thought flashed in her mind and stabbed her weapon into a breakfast sausage with a loud CLANK! The prongs of the fork screeched atop of the white plate's surface, which caused shivers to amplify throughout Soul's spine and his teeth chatter. He debated whether or not that he should tell her the truth. He would be killed either way.

"M-M-Maka!"

"What?!" His technician closed her eyes and stuffed the food into her mouth, chewing loudly and aggressively.

"...nothing."

"That's what I thought."

"Don't...talk with your mouth full."

"Hmph."

Apart from the constant clinking of cups and silverware, the rest of their meal proceeded in complete utter silence.


	2. Author Note! Alert!

AN AUTHOR NOTE.

Hey guys! Thanks for reading the first chapter of my fanfic! You people are great!

Rate, comment, follow!

A new chapter will be posted every week on Friday morning!

Keep yourselves up to date!

Well, if you like my writing, at least.


End file.
